


The owl and the butterfly

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Animals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Disability, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forests, Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: This started out as a one shot what I wrote out of boredom but if I can find some motivation I might make it a bit longer!Its my first time writing with animals, and since I am no biologist, I'm sorry if some information are incorrect!Its just a small thing I do to heal up my soul with a bit of.. Well whatever this is called ^^;; so I thought why not post it in case if someone else likes it? (Which is very unlikely but oh well it worth a shot)So.. To anyone who is reading this.. I hope you are having a nice day ^^ and thank you for coming here!- V





	1. Meeting

One day a small butterfly was sitting on a leaf when they saw an owl fly by to an empty nest. The butterfly watched the bird for a while, wondering what they might be doing in the nest without a pair or any eggs. After some time the little insect noticed that the owl is looking quite sad so they approached them. 

While walking on the trees to get there instead of flying, the small animal analysed the bird a bit. 

"Hi" said the butterfly. The bird looked a bit hesitant at first but they greeted back eventually. "Hi.. What do you want little bug? Aren't you afraid of me eating you?" The butterfly sighed and came closer to the feathered animal. "First off dear owl, you have all my respect and I don't mean to offend but I am not a bug. I am an insect, a lepidoptera." 

The butterfly corrected and sat next to the nest the bird was in. "Second off.. I am not afraid of you. You see I know your kind and I see your eyes. Your soul tells me you will not hurt me so no - I am not afraid of being eaten." The bird looked at the bug - the insect slightly annoyed but they didn't say anything. 

"Just kidding. I know owls doesn't eat butterflies." The bird sighed and looked away, clearly annoyed by the poor joke. 

"Say.." The small animal started again "Why are you sitting here all alone? Do you have no friends? No family?" The bird sighed once again. They looked down to the ground as they spoke to the other "You see.. I'm not the best catch in these woods. I fly slow and my legs are a little weaker than the other owls'."

The butterfly stared at them with sympathy, not sure what to say. "What about you?" The sad bird spoke up suddenly. "Excuse me?" "What about your family? Or is it a thing for bugs to hang out alone?" 

The smaller animal chuckled at the last question " Well I don't know, I'm not a bug." The bird looked away, annoyed. The butterfly continued "Well.. I don't know if you noticed or not but I can't use my wings. When I hatched a human tried to help me but they ended up damaging my wings." The owl looked at the smaller animal, shocked. 

"At first I thought I gonna die! But after a while I learned to survive like this. I think its a bit of luck too that I did not die out there alone but.. No one really wants a flightless butterfly do they?" The insect smiled up at the bird as they finished talking. The other did not know what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that.." 

"Its okay! It was not your fault was it? And I am still here, alive! Nothing is wrong." The butterfly kept on their reassuring smile as they talked. 

After some seconds of comfortable silence the owl spoke up again. "Say.. Do you want to fly with me?" The insect blinked at the bird "Eh?" was the only thing they manage to blur out "I mean do you want to fly on my head?" 

The butterfly didn't know what to say. Of course they wanted to! But what if some other animal attacks them to eat the insect.. The butterfly didn't want the bird to be in danger.. "Are you sure this is a good idea..?" 

"Yes! I might be slow but I can still get up higher than the trees!" The owl said proudly. The butterfly couldn't help but chuckle on the other animal's behavior. 

"Sure then. Please show me how it feels to be high up." The bird's eyes shined at that and they jumped out of their nest in excitement "Let's go then!" The insect chuckled again and jumped to the bird's head. "Comfy?" 

The butterfly nodded and the bird took off. The small animal had some troubles at first but they managed to keep their balance eventually. 

After a while the insect opened their eyes and started to look around. The view was amazing, breathtaking! The changing colors of the leaves and the beauty of the clear sky was a thing the butterfly never saw in their life while hiding away from predators.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the end of last chapter happened..

The butterfly couldn't decide where to look. They never saw anything like this.. The beauty of the trees fascinated the insect and put him to a joy they never thought they would feel. 

The owl kept focusing on their balance to not make the poor thing fall from their head. As the two animals kept their journey there were no words spoken. Just a comfortable silence. They flew like this until the sun was setting.

The bird softly landed on a higher branch and the butterfly hopped off sitting next to the other animal watching the sky slowly change its color to a beautiful orange. 

"I see you liked this experience huh?" The owl asked in an amused tone. They didn't know why they liked the smaller animal so much. It just felt.. nice.. talking to them. 

Like if someone actually is willing to listen. After some moments of silence the butterfly yawned and cuddled under the owl's wing. 

The bird blinked at them a few times after realizing that the little bug must be cold since its getting late. They smiled at the other animal and let them stay like that until the morning came. 

When the owl felt the small creature move around they carefully lifted their wing not to harm the injured animal even further. 

"Slept good?" The butterfly looked up until realization hit them. "OH SWEET MOTHER NATURE I'M SO SORRY!" They apologized in an embarrassed tone. 

The bird just chuckled and turned his attention back to the scene in front of them. The two animals were still sitting on that tree with the view of the full forest. 

They could see all the beautiful crimson colored leaves shine in the light of the rising sun. The butterfly was once again speechless. 

"Say.." The owl started "Do you want to stay with me? I mean.. You are really small and without the ability to fly around you are in danger at all times.. and I don't want that." The butterfly looked up at the feathered animal 

"Oh? The so mighty owl grew to a bratty bug like me?' Taunted the insect. The other animal just rolled their eyes and turned their head to the side. 

" Oh shut up.. I just don't want to be titled as heartless if it gets out that I could have helped you after you got eaten by some animal." The butterfly just chuckled and climbed at the head of the owl. "I would happily stay with you you ball of fluff." 

The bird glanced at them then took off to fly back to their nest. They spent the flight talking about what they like or dislike. The butterfly hopped off when they got back to the place where they first met and stretched their wings. "

By the way" the bird hummed back as a message to continue "Aren't you suppose to be a night animal? Ya know a 'night owl'? Isn't that a thing?" The feathered animal ignored the joke as they sat down at their cozy nest 

"You know, not all owls are awake at night. Some of us are just like other animals who are active during the day and sleep after sunset." The insect nodded and sat next to their new nestmate. 

After a minute of silence the bird spoke again "Soooo... What now?" The butterfly looked at the owl and then stared in front of themselves. "....I have no idea".

That was the moment they both realized, this is gonna be much harder than they ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some ideas and motivation for this book to have a second part! A third and maybe a fourth part might come too, but if not then this part will be edited out!  
Until then, thank you for reading ^^ have a great time! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So yea. That was it ^^" Its nothing good but I think I like it :3  
Anyways if anyone ever reads this I hope you liked it and I wish you a great day!


End file.
